All I Want
by CheesyDip15
Summary: Maybe Jade shouldn't have told Cat of her feelings for a certain brunette in fear that people would find out. But it's not like her friends didn't already know. Jori fluff.


**I'm posting another one shot because…. Well, you guys enjoy them, or so it seems. Which is great, so thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer: *tear* no.**

"You're going to do what!?"

"I'm going to ask Veg- I mean, Tori to be my girlfriend." I explain as I roll my eyes at my redheaded friend who, at the moment, is annoying me more than usual. "Do you understand?"

She nods vigorously, a smile so wide plastered on her face that I have to turn my head before I throw up. Hey, she might be my best friend, but I still can't stand people being so damn happy.

"When?" She asks with a less annoying smile as she leans on a laptop cart. I look down at the black legs of the chair as I nervously pick at the non-existent lent on my jeans.

"Today… after school, here." I say as she giggles. I look at her with a glare as I stand up. "You better not speak a word of this to anyone, Valentine."

She giggles again and salutes me with a serious face; well, as serious of a face you can make when you're trying to hide a smile. "Scouts honor, Jadey."

"Whatever." I mutter as I walk out of The Black Box Theater.

I head to my locker to get my books that I need for history class when I hear two voices just before I round the corner.

"Listen, Tori, you're an amazing girl, and I know we're best friends, but, I-I just think that you are the most beautiful, talented, smart, and- uh… mesmerizing person on the planet, so um, would-would you like to g-go out with me?"

"Aw, Mark… that was sweet, it really was but, you're not really my type. I'm so sorry." She says genuinely. He makes a noise, somewhere between a grunt, whimper and huff before I hear him mutter an 'okay, its fine', footsteps and a sigh. I chuckle to myself before going to my locker and grabbing my books.

As I walk to class, I realize that I haven't seen Tori all day. I've heard her talk, I listened to other people talk about her, but I haven't actually _seen _her; and that pisses me off. I raise my hand and tell the teacher I need to go to the bathroom. I walk through the halls, past Tori's locker and up the stairs to head to the library. I peek in the vertical window, but I don't see her. I sigh and lean against the brick wall when some guy walks past.

"Wait!" I say as I grab his arm. "Do you have study hall with Tori Vega?"

"Uh… yeah?" He says slowly as I smirk.

"Good, tell her to come out into the hallway."

"Why should I?" He snaps as he frees his arm, and I smirk again.

"Because unless you want to have my sharpest pair of scissors where scissors _really_ don't belong, I suggest you listen to what I just said." I finish as he gulps and scrambles into the library. A minute or so later, she walks out and smiles nervously at me. I gulp and turn to face her as I quickly glance over her body. She's wearing a 'City of Angels' purple shirt, blue skinny jeans, and some tan boots.

"Uh, earth to Jade!" She says as she waves her hands in front of my face. "You were staring at me for like, three minutes. You okay?"

"U-Uh… yeah, fine, I'm fine. Why, does there look like there's something wrong with me?" I challenge with a glare as her smile drops and she falters.

"No, n-no not at all." I grimace now, because I feel bad for making her feel bad. God damn these feelings.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly as the smile I love so much finds its way back on her absolutely flawless face. "Just… meet me in the Black Box after school today at 3:25, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She nods slowly before placing her hand on the doorknob.

"See you later, Tori." I give her a small smile before walking back to class. I swear though, I saw a look of shock on her face when I smiled at her.

_Hours later…_

"Move! Get the hell out of my way!" I yell as I walk briskly down the hall, people scrambling out of my way. It was finally the end of the day and I'm on my way to the theater. I couldn't breathe in 7th hour, my mind just kept going over all the ways this could end up good and bad. I almost threw up… _almost._

Once I make it to the double doors of the theater, I take a deep breath before pushing them open. Expecting to see Tori, I smile, but when I see my annoying friends standing in the middle of the 'stage' I glare.

"When did you plan on telling us?"

"You were too obvious."

"I knew it; you owe me ten bucks, Robbie."

"Aw, dang it."

"This is so hot." Of course that was Rex. I turn to Cat, an un-amused look on my face. She just smirks and shrugs.

"Sorry, Jadey, they kind of figured it out." I move into kill her, back I look at the clock and it's 3:25.

"Shit. She'll be here any second." I say to myself more than to them. "Out!"

They scramble towards the door before something clicks in my mind. "Stop! Go hide behind the curtain!"

They follow my orders and hide behinds the black velvet just as Tori comes through the doors.

"Heeeeey, Jade." She says as she does a short wave. I awkwardly wave back and motion for her to come over here. She does and I take a deep breath; now or never.

"Okay, I'm going to say this once and only once, because I'm not a mushy person, but, you just had to change that about me, so here goes nothing. You are… indescribable, no one compares to your talent, your beauty, your kindness. Today when we were talking by the library, the only reason I did that was because I wanted to see you, I wanted to be around you, I just need you. There's like seven billion people on this god forsaken planet, and you're all I want. I love you, Tori Vega, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

I took a much needed breath as I see tears roll down her cheeks, a smile in place on her beautiful lips. I brought my hands up and wiped them away with my thumbs. She lets out a sob and buries her face into my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes, a trillion times yes, Jade. I love you too." I breathe out and smile, wrapping my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me as I kiss the top of her head.

"Awwwww!" Tori and I pull apart to look at our friends who have come out from behind the curtains. Cat's wiping her eyes, Andre has a proud smile on his face, Robbie is trying to hide the fact that he's crying, Trina is nodding in approval and Beck is full out smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Now you all know that I, Jade West, have a heart. What? Want me to throw a party?" I raise my eyebrow with a smile as they all laugh and Tori leans her head on my shoulder, two slender arms snaking around my waist.

We stay and talk for a while before deciding that we should all go to Karaoke Dokie to celebrate this 'ever so wonderful revelation between our friends' I rolled my eyes at that, but cracked a smile anyways. I had some pretty good friends, and an even better girlfriend. And even I had to admit, life was good.

**The end. I think this is the first full out fluff, no angst one shot I have written. Hope it wasn't terrible. Tell me what you thought in a review ;)**


End file.
